Mirrored Wings
by Kyoko Ryuuzaki-Black Dragon
Summary: Rin: I don't know whats going on..."Mirrors"? "Wings"? Did Len join a gang?


Hi Everyone! Me again...the inspiration for this fic was a combination of "Ninja Rap" "Dark Angel" and my brother Koji's original story "Angels fall first". I don't know how it will work out, but I thought I would try it...

Rin's pov...

There were many things I never thought I'd see my brother do. One of them was say he was gay...yet he did, just to get girls off his back. That opened a whole new can of worms, however. He told the guys that hit on him that he was straight, so no one really knows the truth...I wish this was what this was all about, however. I think....I think my brother joined a gang! It all started when HE showed up...Len did his whole "greet the new student" thing, and showed the new kid, Koji, around. Koji looked like a nice boy...His uniform was clean, face unblemished, dark brown eyes...the only thing out of place was his hair, which was black and messy. After Len came back, however...things began to change. He started staying after school, later and later, always coming back looking exhausted, but pleased with himself, sometimes with a bruise or two. In school, rumor was that Koji was gay, so I decided I didn't want to know...God....I wish I had then...

Third person pov...

"Hey Rin! Could you run to the store and pick up some things for me?" Miku yelled from the kitchen. Rin groaned.

"Make Kaito do it!" Rin shouted back. "I don't feel like doing it..."

"Kaito is sick at the moment." Miku said, coming out of the kitchen. "Too much ice cream. Now he's moaning about it betraying him or something..." Miku rolled her eyes and Rin snickered. "Meiko is...unfit to move at the moment, and everyone else is with friends. Speaking of which...where does Len keep going after school?" Miku wondered.

"I have theory...but I don't even want to THINK about it..." Rin said, wrinkling her nose distastefully. Miku looked puzzled, but didn't ask any further. "Fine...write down what you want and I'll go get it."

Fifteen minutes later, Rin was walking to the store, minding her own business when she heard some rather loud shouts, which, like moth to a flame, she followed. She was led to the mouth of wide alleyway and against her better judgment, peeked in.

"You're getting better." Came a startlingly familiar voice. _Koji?!_ Looking in she was greeted by a chilling sight. There were bodies lying around everywhere, alive or..dead...she didn't know. But what disturbed her the more were those still standing. Koji was leaning against the wall, looking slightly impressed. Standing next to him was a girl Rin had never seen before. She had long black hair and was slightly taller than Koji. Most disturbing was the boy standing in the middle of the scene, his back facing her...with blond hair and a ponytail. _No_...._please_..._that can't be Len_...The unknown person sighed. "You're a very fast learner, you know that? Almost as fast as...Shinji was..."

A redhead came out of seemingly nowhere and glomped the blond's back. "Ack! Get off!" The boy yelped, spinning a little to keep his balance. Rin covered her mouth to cover up a gasp. The voice an face was unmistakable. It was Len.

"It's cause he has such a great teacher! And...Lenny-kun here has someone he wants to protect, doesn't he..." The redhead whisperedinto Len's ear seductively, then bit it lightly.

Len blushed furiously. "G-get off!" he stammered. Rin felt slightly peeved. _Get off my brother!_ She yelled in her head. The redhead stiffened, looking around quickly.

"Aw, Lenny-kuuunnn, surely it doesn't upset you that much..." The redhead said-no, purred would be more accurate- into Len's ear, making him blush.

"Koji...They are attacking more frequently. How much longer until the attack us out in the open?" Len asked, ignoring the girl and surveying the body-filled alleyway, trying to look dignified. The blush made him fail miserably. "Why didn't they just attack once, and take care of us all at one time?"

Koji closed his eyes before speaking. "They tried. However, my presence wasn't anticipated, and they failed the initial assault, putting me on guard for more attacks. I made contact with you, and started to teach you. In so doing, I made the two of us priority targets to be taken out. I've been a thorn in their side for a long time, Len...the last thing the want is another to deal with. The last guy I trained was my adopted son, Shinji. At the rate you are learning...they want you killed before you get too powerful for them or, heaven forbid, reach my level." Koji opened his right eye and grinned at Len. "That would be _**quite**_ a problem for them, don'tcha think? Imagine it, Len...I was given the title 'Lucifer's Angel' because of my black wings...what would be your symbol? With Yuna at my side, we are near unstoppable...One we get Rin in on this, you two could be the Mirror Wings, and begin a legend of your own-" Rin was _really _confused. _What the hell are they talking about?_ She wondered silently.

"I'm not going to bring Rin into this, Koji! You can find some other girl to be my partner. Rin shouldn't be exposed to this...that's why I agreed in the first place. I want to protect her and the others..."

Koji's smile darkened. "That way of thinking will get you killed, Len...as noble as it is." Koji smile disappeared and a look of pain flitted across his face, as if recalling a painful memory and he looked away, hair hiding his eyes. "None of the girls you know fit the necessary requirements, Len. I've told you that, and know it. Rin lacks just a few requirements...one that you have to take care of. The sooner, the bet-"

"I don't care! I won't let Rin get hurt! If she-"

"You've been standing in front of a mirror, Len!" Koji had raised his voice, and Len seemed slightly afraid. Rin felt a strange fearfulness fill her, making it harder to breathe. "On the other side of it lies what you want-no, _**NEED!**_ You are _lying_ to _yourself_, Len! But you _aren't_ fooling me. I **know** what you want, Len. As long as that glass remains intact, you won't be able to cross to get it. I gave you the hammer to break it, Len. I even weakened the mirror...but I can't break it for you. Stop seeing the reflection...it's not you. It's not even a part of you. Not anymore. You _can_ have what lies on the other side of the mirror...but only if you can realize that." Koji looked up again, looking Len straight in the eye. "Once they realize that they can't take us out, they will go after those closest to you. Tell me, Len...who are you closest to? The same thing that makes her your perfect partner also puts her in danger...so, why not kill two birds with one stone?"

Len clenched his fists, then relaxed. "Fine...I'll think about it. But for now, I need to get home before they begin to worry." Len said resignedly. Rin quickly hid as Len came out of the alleyway. _What was all that about?_ Rin wondered as she hurried to get the ingredients for Miku.

Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-

I hope I got Koji's personality and stuff right, Koji....

Kudos if you get all the talk about "Mirrors" and stuff.

Review, please...even to tell me it sucked.


End file.
